


【德哈】致命诱惑

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【德哈】致命诱惑

**Author's Note:**

> 是迟到的万圣节贺文💦

1  
如果有机会让一切重来，也许哈利会选择不在去年的万圣节前夜出门。  
那天晚上街上的人们都穿着奇装异服，哈利也是其中的一员。戴着尖尖的巫师帽，穿着长长的巫师袍，他常架在鼻梁上的圆框眼镜让他恰到好处地像个绘本里的古典巫师。  
跟着游行的人群一起走着，到了分岔路，另一个游行队伍和他们的队伍相汇，妖魔鬼怪们融合到一起，队伍里奇怪的组合增加了不少，哈利发现自己左侧的脑袋被抱在手上的断头僵尸依然在，他手上的头向他瞥了一眼，哈利赶紧转头看向右边——右边的科学怪人不见了，取而代之的是一个吸血鬼。  
其实哈利判断他是吸血鬼只是因为他的装束。吸血鬼先生穿着印象里的吸血鬼总是穿着的红底的立领袍子，露出来的领口是层层叠叠的领巾领结，哈利猜想他的衬衣袖口大概是荷叶边的吧？他抬头看了看吸血鬼先生的脸——金发，看起来是与生俱来而不是为了像个吸血鬼贵族而戴的假发，高高的鼻梁，没什么血色的嘴唇，精致的长相，整个人都很瘦削——这么看的话确实很吸血鬼，但他为什么是灰蓝色的眼睛？  
“也许是没买到红色的隐形眼镜吧…”这么想着的哈利还没注意到自己之所以看清了他的眼睛颜色，是因为他正在和吸血鬼先生对视。月光从吸血鬼先生的背后悄悄投射，光缘蹭过他的轮廓，哈利才发现他白得简直是透光的。  
“这位…巫师先生？”吸血鬼先生说话了，哈利发现他还没戴尖尖的假牙。  
后知后觉终于注意到自己一直在盯着对方看的哈利急急地收回目光低下了头，“嗯…是的，你好…吸血鬼先生？”  
他没听到回音，过了一会儿，一只从荷叶边袖子里伸出的骨节分明的手出现在了眼前拦住了他往前走的步伐——真是和自己印象中的中世纪吸血鬼出奇一致的装束，他们停在了前进的人流中，哈利看到那个僵尸带着手上的头颅回头看了他一眼，人群中也不免有些抱怨说他们俩阻碍了前行的声音。还来不及转头说些什么，那只手就隔着巫师袍宽大的袖子拽着哈利的手腕横穿出了人流，又甚至还来不及站稳，那只手就扭着哈利的手举到了和他肩膀齐平的位置，往前走了一步向下低头，把自己的瞳送进了哈利的视线——大概在人群看来，他们的姿势亲密又暧昧，但哈利只觉得很痛，手腕被异常大的力气捏得很痛，仰着的脖子也很痛，现在两个人脸的距离让哈利很难低下头。  
“疼…”他只好轻声抱怨。  
风吹过，云层挡住了月亮，没有太多照明的路上突然暗了不少。  
吸血鬼先生那没有血色的薄唇微启，没发出声音，接着哈利听到了他深深吸气的声音，也许是距离太近，再伴随着光影的变幻，哈利觉得对方的眼睛颜色变深了一些，但那一定是错觉罢了，毕竟哈利还没听说过有能变色的隐形眼镜。  
吸血鬼先生抬起了另一只手，用手指背面划过哈利的脸颊，“You smell...delicious.”他低声说。  
“So...”哈利在想是不是要配合他的台词说点什么，“...Would you like to taste me？”说完伸手握住了刚抚过自己脸侧的手，“…不过巫师的血好像很难喝…”他挑了挑眉毛又补了一句，现在的场景对哈利来说确实有一些尴尬，但即使如此的情况下，令哈利无法忽视的是手上传来的体温有点太凉了，面前的人又如此清瘦，再想起他没有血色的皮肤，就仿佛…仿佛…  
仿佛他是一只真正的吸血鬼。  
零点的钟声敲响，月光随之洒下，照亮了两人的侧脸，很唯美的场景，圆月下两人的剪影像极了一对在谈情说爱的恋人。  
皎洁的月光照亮了眼前人的半侧脸，哈利看到了在灰蓝色里蔓延开来的血红色。  
“知道自己说了多么危险的话了吗？小巫师。”吸血鬼悄悄把手指插入握住自己的手的指缝里，十指相扣，“你跑不掉了，甜心，你闻起来…太美味了，太甜了…”  
哈利鬼使神差地也收紧了手指扣住了吸血鬼的手，像是在乞求猎食者最后的怜悯，像是想要给那手注入温暖，也像是想索取对方的温度——哪怕是冰凉的。  
“…我……要死了吗？…吸血鬼先生？”他犹豫但勇敢地问，声音中的颤抖难掩。  
“德拉科。”吸血鬼玩味地笑着，“你这样叫我就可以了，我们会相处很久的，别担心。”  
哈利很明显没听懂，只是用绿色的眼睛盯着面前的人…面前的吸血鬼看。于是吸血鬼进一步缩短了距离，在巫师的嘴唇上落下一个吻，轻轻咬破了他的嘴唇，舔走了一些渗出的铁锈味，浅尝辄止。嘴唇上传来的痛觉让哈利一瞬间清醒了，他一定想摸摸自己的嘴唇，但双手都被牵制住了，于是他只能抿了抿下唇。  
“所以我…不会死吗？”他又问。  
德拉科笑出了声，面前的巫师比起怕一只真真正正的吸血鬼好像更害怕死——虽然这两者在他心里大概是划等号的。“你只担心这个问题吗？”他问，“你不会，我不会让你死的，我真的很需要你，甜心。”  
可以相信的是，德拉科真的很需要哈利——他已经很久没有进食了，再不进食，大概要成为真的枯槁了。作为一个比较有良知的吸血鬼，德拉科很少滥杀无辜，用他自己的话来说，他只去处刑一些罪大恶极不配被称为人类的人类，但这种机会也不是天天都有的。饥饿的吸血鬼在万圣节前夜被空气中突然飘来的甜丝丝的味道引诱着融进了游行人群，来到了散发出甜味诱惑着他的这个人类的身边——尽管他并不想拥有所谓的“血奴”，但刻在血统中的本性还是让这一天来到了。  
那至少换个说法吧？  
“喂…小鬼。”德拉科松开了钳住他手腕的那只手，“你们人类…拥有的比较浪漫的关系，都是怎么说的？”这个吸血鬼有符合他一头金发的浪漫情怀。  
“我不是小鬼了…我早就成年了…”黑头发的“巫师”甩甩手腕，脸又微微红了，“是…叫恋人。”  
“…我明白了。你叫什么？”德拉科把手凑到了嘴边。  
“我叫哈利，…德拉科。”他试探着叫了吸血鬼的名字，抬头看向吸血鬼，看到他露出了尖牙，黑发的人类什么也没说，只是紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
“哈利，你真可爱。”吸血鬼用牙齿的尖端划破了自己的拇指，渗出了一些红色，他伸手把它们抹上了哈利的下唇，然后他说：  
“成为我的恋人好吗？哈利。”

如果有机会让一切重来，也许哈利会选择不在去年的万圣节前夜出门——遇到一只真的吸血鬼可不是他计划中的事。  
一个浪漫的吸血鬼遇到了一个纯情的人类，把交换血液缔结血奴契约都做得如此像爱情发生，那纯情的人类又怎能不被爱情侵扰呢？

2  
事实上结成契约也基本上是当时德拉科在哈利不知情下完成了整个程序——捕食者和被捕食者的本质使然，一只吸血鬼就算再绅士也改变不了他是个掠食者的事实。  
成为“恋人”的那天晚上哈利就被索取了血液，尖牙刺进颈侧的瞬间真的很痛，但过了一会儿就被一种从四肢百骸浮现出的哈利从来没有体验过的轻飘飘的舒服感觉替代。  
吸过血之后，德拉科又咬破了自己的嘴唇，轻轻吻上哈利的脖子上的伤口，他说吸血鬼的血液可以让伤口很快愈合。  
“…别人被你吸血的时候也会有这样的感觉吗？”  
“你还有在吸别人的血吗？”  
“……吸血鬼咬自己会痛吗？”  
“其他被你吸过血的人也会被你这样对待吗？”  
哈利很想这么问，但他每次都没问出口。  
后来德拉科告诉哈利，吸血鬼也会痛，但是伤口好得很快，也就无所谓了。那天哈利在德拉科吻完自己脖子后，用手指摸了摸吸血鬼冰冷的唇瓣。  
他又感到轻飘飘的。  
后来再几次之后，德拉科才告诉他，只有“恋人”之间才会有这种效果。他说见哈利从来没提起过这些感觉也就没主动说起了，他说听说过这种感觉很接近陷入爱情的感觉，他也说了在和哈利结成契约后就没有再吸过别人的血了，他还说了没有被自己杀死的猎物只有哈利。  
“猎物…”哈利悄悄在心里想。他问德拉科有没有过那种轻飘飘的感受，德拉科笑着告诉他吸血鬼不会和吸血鬼缔结血契，更别提爱情——很少能有吸血鬼会拥有爱情。  
轻飘飘的感觉又浮上心头，还有一些揪起来的痛。

“我的恋人，哈利，我需要你。”哈利突然有一天从自己心里听到了德拉科的声音。  
于是他跑去了德拉科的栖身地，他在德拉科的怀抱里被告知，只有高度契合的“恋人”之间才能心传心，哈利还在问德拉科听不听得到自己的心声时，尖牙刺进了他的颈间。  
轻飘飘的，这次是因为被吸血还是因为德拉科的话呢？

又有一段时间，哈利没有收到任何来自德拉科的联系。

德拉科终于在哈利生日的这天来了哈利的住所找他，让他度过了自打有记忆以来第一个不是独自面对的生日。  
“生日快乐，哈利”  
轻飘飘。  
德拉科说今天是哈利的生日，就不吸哈利的血了，还叫他许个愿。  
于是他低头许了两个愿望。  
轻飘飘。  
哈利问德拉科，他的生日是什么时候。德拉科告诉他，他活了几百年了，也许前几百年还记得，但现在已经不记得了。  
但他说他会一直记得哈利的生日。  
轻飘飘。  
德拉科取下了手上的一个戒指套上了哈利的手指，试了一圈，大小只有在左手中指上才刚刚好，哈利告诉德拉科，这在人类之中是已经和恋人约定一生了的意思，德拉科笑着说那不就是他们两个的关系吗。  
轻飘飘。  
奇怪，不是明明没有被吸血吗？为什么会有轻飘飘的感觉？

其实他都明白，只是不想承认。  
他无可救药地爱上了德拉科——一只吸血鬼，一只和自己只是有血液契约的吸血鬼——他想他不该爱上的。 

尽管哈利知道自己认知里的恋人和德拉科嘴里的恋人不是一个意思，尽管…那么多的尽管，哈利还是会在德拉科呼唤自己时，对自己亲密时，和自己以恋人相称时难以抑制的心动，这让哈利很痛苦。  
因为他不知道德拉科对自己的感情，猎食者会爱上自己的猎物吗？

“大概是不的吧。”哈利对自己说。

3  
德拉科对于如何与自己这个几百年来唯一的契约者相处，也是一片茫然，总之是定了契约把人留在了身边，接下来的相处就只能用自己几百年来的经验走一步看一步了——他是这么想的。  
结下契约的那天，他要求品尝了哈利的甜美血液。尖牙刺破皮肤，汩汩的血液流进口腔，伴随而来的是一些不属于自己的情绪——恐惧、不安、紧张、一些绝望夹杂着迷茫，和隐隐约约萦绕在耳边的声音：  
“好痛…”  
这些情绪是什么？是哈利在说话吗？德拉科伸手去摸哈利的脸，指尖探到哈利的唇，是抿紧的颤抖的，灌入感官中的声音却一点也没有停止，一点温热的液体流到了德拉科冰冷的手指上——哈利哭了。德拉科松了口，看着还在向外流血的伤口，他划破了自己的嘴唇，带着血吻上去，直到伤口愈合。  
“嗯…这样可以让你很快就愈合好，还疼吗？”手指轻轻摸上温热的颈侧，冰凉的温度让哈利不经意缩了缩脖子，德拉科想哈利一定是还在害怕自己吧，一时之间也不知道该再做些什么，只是指腹还在摩挲着刚愈合起来，颜色还和周边皮肤不太一样的那一小块痕迹。  
“…不疼了…”哈利小声说，德拉科看向他，发现他的眼下红红的，脸也红红的，“那个…你已经吃饱了吗…”德拉科听到他的“恋人”这么问他。  
“嗯，这么多就够了。”他笑着回答，尽管他的身体叫嚣着根本不够，尽管空气中哈利香甜的气息引诱着他想要更多，但他不想让哈利更难受了。  
也许等哈利习惯一些的时候就好了，也不急在这一次，德拉科想。  
“那就好…”哈利站起身，突然的贫血让他一阵眩晕倒了下去，德拉科伸手接住了他，径直揽进了怀里。  
“你的住处在哪？我带你回去。”吸血鬼难以相信自己对一个人类说出了这种话。  
也许习惯不了吧…这可是关系到他身体的事情，人类真的好脆弱，德拉科又想。

后来的几次，德拉科感觉哈利惊恐不安一类的情绪少了很多，绝望是彻底没有了，但诡异地多了一些他不太明白的希冀，紧张还是存在，但也不那么重要了，因为德拉科发现在过程中，如果自己用手去触碰哈利的话，哈利的紧张就会转为另一种情绪，像是在蜜糖罐里浸过般甜腻，又像是在云端般飘渺。  
“真搞不懂你们人类…”德拉科说。  
后来德拉科知道，缔结了血契的血奴，在被吸血时会感到愉悦，会对自己的吸血鬼主人产生爱情的错觉。  
“错觉？”虽然德拉科没有拥有过爱情，但他不希望哈利对自己有爱情的错觉——可以是爱情，但不能是错觉，他的尊严不允许自己的所属物对自己的感情只是一个误会——他这样跟自己解释这种莫须有的独占情绪。

再吸哈利的血时，德拉科发现自己可以读到哈利具体所想的内容了。  
\- “…别人被你吸血的时候也会有这样的感觉吗？”  
什么感觉？那个甜腻又虚无的？  
\- “你还有在吸别人的血吗？”  
…都有固定血源了…都有你了，我还有什么必要去觅食呢？笨蛋人类…  
\- “……吸血鬼咬自己会痛吗？”  
…其实不太痛，你是在担心我吗？  
\- “其他被你吸过血的人也会被你这样对待吗？”  
怎样？吻脖子上的咬痕？还是和你十指相扣？拜托，其他的人类都直接被我抽干…他们对我来说只是食…物……  
究竟是什么时候开始，哈利变成了吸血鬼眼中特殊的存在？他不过也只是个人类，只是契约者，只是为自己供食…  
可惜吸血鬼的心脏不会跳动，不然心跳频率的陡然加快一定能让他意识到些什么的。

“吸血鬼是有痛觉的。”德拉科亲吻完伤口对哈利说，对方的神情立刻带上了一丝为难，“嗯…但是因为伤口愈合很快，所以没什么事，无所谓的。…我吸血的时候可以读到一部分你的想法，看你好像很介意…所以跟你说一下…”他又补充说明。  
冰冷的嘴唇感受到了手指的温热，哈利轻轻抚摸着，视线落在他的唇上正在愈合的伤口，“嗯…我知道了。”他说。  
德拉科看到了哈利微微上扬的嘴角，心里突然泛上一阵甜腻的虚无，他抿了抿嘴，把温暖的指尖含在唇瓣间。  
“刚刚那是哈利的情感吗？但我明明…”他在心里疑惑。

“哈利，‘那个感觉’是和吸血鬼拥有血液契约的被吸血者才会有的，我见你没有问起过我，我也就没和你说了。…听说那感觉很像陷入爱情时的感觉。”他用了很狡猾的说法，抬眼看了一眼低着头摸着脖子的哈利，“还有就是…和你结成契约之后我就没有吸过别人的血了。结成契约前的那些…哈利，没有被我杀死的猎物只有你。”德拉科也不知道为什么自己要跟哈利讲清楚，只是他觉得每次感受到哈利在心里提出这些问题的时候总是酸酸涩涩的，还有些揪着心的疼——吸血鬼的心也会疼吗？  
德拉科看到哈利皱了皱眉，然后听到他的声音：“…德拉科，你有过‘那个感觉’吗？……还是算了，当我没……”  
“没有，我没有过。”他想如果这是哈利表露出悲伤的原因，那他就有解释清楚的必要，他真的不愿意看到哈利郁郁寡欢的样子了，“吸血鬼不会和吸血鬼定下血液契约，如果你是说和它类似的那个陷入爱情的感觉的话——那更不可能了，很少能有吸血鬼会拥有爱情，我们的心脏甚至不会跳动，又何来…心动。”  
“嗯…我知道了。”哈利低下了头，德拉科看不清他的表情，但他自己的心里浮现了从哈利那里读到过的揪起来的疼痛感。  
这太奇怪了…

“不疼了，德拉科。”哈利说。  
“…那就好。”德拉科皱着眉——他只是在心里想了一下这个问题，哈利立刻就回答了他。  
于是他发现了他心里的想法偶尔会传给哈利。  
他决定实验一下，在心里大声呼唤哈利，说自己需要他，过了不一会儿就看到红着脸喘着气跑来自己栖身地的哈利。  
看到哈利氤氲着水汽的绿色眼眸，他难以自抑地走过去抱住了哈利，意识到自己行为的反常，他又伸手稍微拉开了哈利的衣领佯装出一副是想要吸血的样子。  
“…哈…你没事吗？德拉科…我还以为你渴到动不了……唔！”德拉科咬住了他的脖颈，但只是浅浅地刺破了皮肤就收起了尖牙，转而亲吻和舔舐渗出的一点点血渍。  
“有些想念我的恋人，就叫他了。”他看到哈利红起来的耳尖，喉结上下动了一下，“只有高契合度的‘恋人’之间才能心传心地对话，看来你也很在意我，是吗？哈利。”  
哈利推开他，红着脸，咬着嘴唇，“你不要吃我的话我就回去了…”走了几步他又停下，回头对着德拉科，德拉科看到他的脸更红了，香甜的味道已经充斥在整个空间，“德拉科…那你能听到我的心声…”德拉科忍不住了，他已经冲上前俯首在哈利颈窝了。  
“你别走…”一边说着一边咬破了皮肤，吞咽着把温热的血液送进了喉咙。  
很奇怪，很奇怪，德拉科看到了很多记忆片段，都是关于哈利。  
他看到哈利从小就是一个人，身边没有亲人，没有朋友，努力活着的模样是那么孤独；他看到片段里的哈利用刀刃划开腕间的皮肤，于是德拉科的指尖从他的手臂滑过，摸在手腕上突起的伤疤上摩挲；他看到一片模糊的视线——是盛满眼泪的眼，于是他另一只手覆上了哈利的脸颊，拇指揩过他的眼下；他看到哈利换上他们第一次见面那天的装束，融进游行的人群，但他心底却是把这当作最后的狂欢，计划着零点的钟声敲响时结束自己的生命……  
原来他那天并不是在怕死。  
记忆里开始出现德拉科，是荷叶边袖口的手，是血色蔓延开的眼瞳，是两人十指相扣，是带着痛觉的第一个吻…感情也充沛了起来，比起曾经单一色的孤寂和绝望，哈利似乎总在期待着什么，这份期待在德拉科出现在记忆里时会转化成没有过的快乐，他对他的猎食者产生了依恋，那些情绪和感情不只是被吸血带来的错觉，是哈利发自内心的——德拉科明白了，哈利爱上了自己。  
“不知天高地厚的兔子…”德拉科在他颈间印下一吻，“…和爱上了兔子的愚蠢毒蛇。”

4  
德拉科不告而别了一段时间。  
“母亲，我好像…拥有爱情了。”作为一个从吸血鬼之间发生的爱情孕育出来的孩子，他想他应该向他的父母报告，也有些必须要得到准许的事情，所以他回到了他的家族里。  
“你明白了爱的滋味吗？德拉科。”纳西莎拉过德拉科的手，“是怎么样的？”  
“甜…但也很疼，感知到的他的情绪也会影响我，我只希望他…高兴，想一直和他在一起。”德拉科抬头看了一眼母亲，然后皱着眉犹豫着开口：“请原谅我，母亲。我爱上了一个人类…他是我的……契约血奴。”  
“小龙…”纳西莎并不责怪，只是露出了担忧的神情，“你知道的，你是我和卢修斯的孩子，作为少数的绝对纯血…你拥有我们之上的力量，但相应的，你也带着血统诅咒…”  
“母亲…我知道……”德拉科哽咽了，“我该怎么办…”

他赶在了哈利生日那天回到了哈利身边。  
“生日快乐，哈利。”然后他收获了这么久以来第一个来自哈利的主动的拥抱。  
“你去哪儿了…饿不饿？”德拉科没想到哈利问自己的第一个问题会是这样，他捏了捏哈利的脸颊。  
“饿啊，哈利…”他露出尖牙，凑到哈利的脖颈边，但只是吹了一口气，他笑着说：“今天是你的生日，我不会吸你的血的。”  
哈利用脸颊蹭了一下德拉科的脖子，“那你要去吸谁的…”  
“谁都没有资格，除了你，哈利。”德拉科把被自己吸血说得像是一种荣誉，“许个愿吧，哈利。”  
哈利嘟嘟嘴，双手交握放在胸前低下了头。  
德拉科看着他，听到属于哈利的心音传了过来。  
\- “希望德拉科有一天也能感受到轻飘飘的舒服感觉。”  
“笨蛋…自己的生日干嘛替我祈愿…”德拉科低头笑着暗暗想，心音又传了过来。  
\- “上帝，看在我第一次许生日愿望的份上，我可以贪心一点，再许一个愿望吗？…和德拉科在一起的日子可以久一点，再久一点吗？…”  
“好了，德拉科，我许好了。”哈利看到德拉科直直地看着自己，“…怎么了吗？德拉科…”  
“没事，你许了什么愿？”德拉科假装自己没有偷听。  
“秘密！”哈利笑了，德拉科好像都没见过几次哈利的笑容，“你什么时候生日？…也许还记得吗？”  
“前几百年…还记得，现在已经不记得了…”德拉科撇了撇嘴角，“但我会一直记得你的生日的，哈利。”  
他看着哈利的脸红了起来，可爱的人类憋了半天只憋出了小小声的一声“好”。  
“我有礼物要送给你，哈利。”德拉科取下了自己手指上的戒指，拉过哈利的手试了一圈，正正好好地套上了哈利的左手中指。  
哈利看着戒指，又抬头看向德拉科，“德拉科，这在人类之中是已经和恋人约定一生了的意思……”  
“那不就是我们两个的关系吗？我的恋人。”德拉科笑着说。  
他当然知道，这是吸血鬼用来选定伴侣的戒指——花纹里嵌着他的心头血。

哈利睡着了，睡梦中他拉住了德拉科的手，德拉科看着他的睡颜，心血淬炼的戒指代替吸血鬼无法跳动的心闪动着血色的光，“我可以自私一些吗？…对不起，但我不能没有你，哈利。”  
他回忆起了纳西莎的话。

“…就算不论你血液里的诅咒，血奴只有一年的生命——从你把血液送进他身体的时候他就开始衰亡了，他只会越来越虚弱。”  
“我知道…”  
“如果你不想让他死，那就只能完成初拥，但是这样一来，你的诅咒就会传递给他…为了控制纯血的力量不会无限制扩散，你们会是彼此一生唯一的伴侣，如果其中一方背叛，你们两人都只能面对消亡…”  
“我不该剥夺他爱上其他人的权力，这不公平…但如果不这样，他就要消失了…我当时就不该遇见他……”  
“他爱你吗？小龙。”纳西莎神情很严肃，“事实上，我是不支持的，我不希望因为他的薄情而夺走我的孩子。”  
“他爱我。”德拉科说得很坚定。  
“我的孩子，我可以准许你拥有扩充血统的资格。但是，作为一个母亲，我希望你要考虑清楚，我不希望你做出的判断会有让我和卢修斯感到悲痛的结果。”

“还是等到秋天吧。”

5  
哈利过完生日之后的几个月，德拉科和哈利见面不单是为了吸血了。德拉科会在没有阳光的日子去找哈利，带他去海边，去森林，去很多地方；也会在有阳光的日子叫哈利来自己的栖身地，两个人只是聊天，哈利很快就说完了自己至今为止的故事，德拉科的故事却还只是开了个头，哈利就撑着脸笑着听；有一天，德拉科告诉哈利自己想起来了自己的生日是在哈利生日的前一个月。  
“那明年的六月，我陪你过哦，德拉科。”哈利又笑了——德拉科好喜欢看他的笑容。  
哈利在听德拉科三百岁的故事时会睡着了，事实上他醒着的时间越来越短了，德拉科也已经是整日都陪在他身边了。

蝉带着夏天一起离开，秋天送着凉意走来。

“吸血鬼的世界好有趣，德拉科，你还有几百年的故事没说呀？”哈利靠着德拉科又打起了哈欠，“对不起…我好像又开始困了…”  
“是时候了，该告诉他了。”德拉科在心里想。  
“…哈利，你能坚持再听完一个故事吗？”德拉科捏了捏哈利的手，“拜托…”  
“嗯…好。你说吧，德拉科……”哈利的声音迷糊了起来，但他努力眨了眨眼睛看向了德拉科。  
于是吸血鬼咬破了嘴唇，吻上了哈利，尖牙划破了对方，血液融合，哈利听到了德拉科的心意。  
\- “我喜欢你。”  
“…你喜欢我？”哈利听起来清醒了不少，声音带着些哭腔，“你怎么会…？你不是说吸血鬼很少…”  
“我喜欢你，哈利。”德拉科摸着哈利的脸，“我不想失去你，我不能没有你。”  
“…我听不懂，德拉科…为什么我听不懂…”哈利哭了出来，“怎么了…我不能继续做你的‘恋人’了吗？刚刚的那个吻…是我们解除了契约吗？我不懂……”  
“不是这样的，哈利…我不知道该怎么向你开口。把你变成我的血奴这件事一开始就是个错误，一年前的那天你就开始在被我杀死了…这一年里你会越来越虚弱，直到生命耗尽，那时的我没想到…”德拉科抿了抿嘴，“我没想到我会爱上你，无可救药，无法自拔。现在能救你的方法只有一个…但是……”  
“但是什么？德拉科。”哈利握紧了德拉科的手，眼里噙着泪望向他。  
“你愿意和我一起永生吗？哈利。”回望向哈利的灰蓝色眼睛很是动摇，“这一切都是始于我的自私…我不知道该怎么办，如果想让你活下去，就必须完成初拥，让你成为我的同类。但我身上带着的诅咒…会剥夺你爱上其他人的权力，你这一生…你才刚刚开始的这一生都必须和我捆在一起，如果你背叛了我，或者我背叛了你，我的诅咒就会带着我们两个一起毁灭——这对你不公平…”  
哈利松开手，捧住了德拉科的脸，“你会变心吗？”他问。  
“我不会…哈利，我遇见你之前的几百年从没有过‘喜欢’的情感，对一切都很疏离，但对你…我只知道我不想和你分开，如果你不想永生，我会陪你走到终点，再结束自己…”哈利把食指放在德拉科嘴唇上噤住他的声。  
“那就够了，德拉科，我爱你…我只想爱你，我这一辈子都只想爱你。你知道吗？去年的万圣前夜…我本来打算去死的。”他顿了顿，把手指插进了德拉科的金发里，“但你出现了，给了我一年的生命…现在我想把我剩下的都交给你来决定，可以吗？”  
“如果只论我的私心，我当然一万个愿意让你永远在我身边。但是永生…会很痛苦，你甚至没有感情的自由…我真的…哈利，对不起……”德拉科喃喃着道歉的话语。  
“有你怎么会是痛苦？就算是，我也甘之如饴。德拉科，我愿意，你是我存在的全部意义，你比谁都清楚，不是吗？”  
见到德拉科迟迟没有决意，哈利打碎了杯子，德拉科还没来得及阻止，他就拿起玻璃碎片划开了手腕上的那条疤，鲜血汩汩流出，他把手伸到德拉科的面前：  
“读我吧。”  
哈利看到德拉科的眼瞳漫上了红色，他捧起自己的手腕，唇瓣贴上了自己的皮肤，吻走流出来的红色。  
曾经求之不得的苦涩，现在心意相通的甜蜜，缱绻的爱，缠绵的依恋——哈利把这些放在心里最中间的位置，心脏的搏动让它们顺着血管被输送到身体每个角落。  
他每一滴的血液都在呼喊着：“我好爱你啊，德拉科。”  
德拉科终于感受到了——哈利许愿希望自己也能感受到的轻飘飘的感觉，他把自己的血液混进哈利的伤口后放下了他的手，紧紧抱住了哈利，深深地嗅着哈利的香甜。  
“你的第一个生日愿望实现了。”他吻着哈利的脖子，“我像在云端，轻飘飘的，我好爱你…哈利。”  
“你果然偷听了我的生日愿望，狡猾的吸血鬼…”哈利用哭腔抱怨。  
“请和我一起拥有永恒吧，哈利，好吗？”德拉科松开怀抱，双手摸上哈利的脸，如视珍宝地捧着，“我们在一起的日子会很久，很久，久到你不能想象…久到你忘记自己的生日，忘记自己的姓名。”  
“但我不会停止爱你，不会忘记爱你。”哈利流了好多眼泪，打湿了德拉科的掌心，“你会记得我的生日吗？”  
“我说过我不会忘记，哈利，那是你被送到这个世界的日子，是注定会让我漫长生命变得有色彩的日子。”德拉科吻了吻哈利的鼻梁，“可以吗？哈利。”  
“拿走我的温度吧，直到你餍足为止。”哈利抬起头吻上了德拉科的唇。

手腕上还没凝住的一些血液顺着哈利的手掌流到戒指上，嵌进上面的花纹，和原有的血色交织，在银色的圈上无限地循环着，不会停下，也不会终结。

6  
又到了一年万圣节前夜，有两个打扮得十足中古世纪吸血鬼的男性走进了游行队伍中，他们的皮肤都白皙得没有血色，一个金发蓝瞳，一个黑发绿瞳，他们没有戴着可笑的尖牙，也没有抹得到处都是血。

“你真的很多这样的衣服诶…”哈利拉着自己的袖口说，“这设计跟我在书里看到过的一模一样…”  
“笨蛋…”德拉科揉了揉他的头，“我从家里拿来的，都在那儿放了几百年了。你喜欢这样的？”  
“原来你有家啊…！”哈利震惊地抬头德拉科。  
“你当我是蝙蝠啊？蝙蝠也有巢穴吧！”他皱了皱眉，“下次跟我一起回去好不好？我想让你见见我的父亲和母亲，他们会喜欢你的。”  
“…好。”哈利低下头，伸手去拉德拉科的手。  
两只冰凉的没有体温的手十指交握，他们渐渐习惯了没有温度差的触感。德拉科把哈利往自己的方向拉了一把，带着交握的手揽上哈利的腰，在他的额头吻了一下。  
“我好喜欢你，德拉科。”  
“嗯，哈利，我也是。”

他们只是亲密地并肩走在队伍里，旁若无人地谈着恋爱，纪念着他们第一次相遇的日子。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary是《暮光之城》里爱德华在婚礼上对贝拉说的话，我真的很喜欢，所以就用了。我永远喜欢吸血鬼，呜呜！


End file.
